Never underestimate me
by SnowAndIceForever
Summary: Elsa was a quiet, mysterious girl who got bullied by everybody, buried in hatred and anger. Jack Frost was her main bully, her former best friend, and the ultimate popular guy. He then discovers Elsa's horrible past, life changing secrets, and something else... Elsa is a secret leader. And she was not the girl he thought she was. (Jelsa) (High school AU) (Spy AU) (WARNINGS INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Jack Frost has been the school's biggest heartthrob and the school's biggest jerk. He was part of the school's most popular clique. Elsa Winters is the quiet, mysterious girl that everybody picks on. Jack was her biggest bully, her former best friend. But all tides turn. And he finds out that Elsa has a secret and a horrible past. The most shocking thing is… Elsa is secretly leader. He finds out that Elsa Winters was not the girl he thought she was. And he regretted underestimating her. (Jelsa) (High school AU) (Spy AU)**

**Warning, there will be:**

**Gore, sadness, depression, bullies, mentions of suicide, fighting, self harm, and lots and lots and LOTS of angst. Be prepared to ride the feels train. **

**I suggest you not to read this if you are sensitive to the topics and can't endure (forced) cannibalism.**

**Never underestimate me**

**CHAPTER 1**

**ELSA'S POV**

I exited out the door; the cool morning wind greeted my face. The rays of morning sunlight went into my field of vision. I looked back one more time before I entered the dark cruel place this world was in. It was the start of another horrible week. A certain girl with strawberry-blonde hair came up to me with understanding eyes.

"Do you really have to go? I-I mean, I know you hate it there but-"

I cut her whimpers off. "It's gonna be alright, Anna. I promised mom and dad that I would finish my studies."

Anna sighs as she looks down at her shoes. "A-Alright. If you need me, just call."

I limply waved a goodbye to her, and shoved my gloved hands in my hoodie pockets. I was still feeling cold inside, but no matter. The cold never bothered me anyways. Not now, and it never will. I limply bounced down the porch steps and unto the gravelly pavement. No one was up and about except for a jogger and some early workers.

Here I am, walking to the hell hole that everybody calls 'school'. I don't know why I even bother on going here. I just can't wait for my high school to be over so I can just run away and never leave a trace to anyone there ever again. I try to enjoy my walk to school for as long as I can, because it's the only good thing about the day. I had to walk through a forest, which is good because it conceals our home, my home.

I arrived in Burgess High school, where all the students here are either as*holes, emo's, or actually pretty decent people. Well me? I'm the odd one out. I'm the kind of girl who tries her best to stay in the shadows and to be well hidden but everybody picks on me. I'm the prey to bullies, although, I never fight back. If I did though, well, they would be crawling away like ants.

If they only knew.

As I walked down the halls of this crazy demented asylum, a few girls pointed to me and gossiped about nonsense. Those crazy idiots, can't they just leave me alone? They babbled about nonsense like:

"Look! It's the freak!"

"Eugh, what is she wearing?"

"It's, like, super hot today. Why is she wearing that?"

"Why is she always wearing gloves?"

"I mean, like, she always wears gloves."

I didn't mind them. I was used to it. I stopped caring long ago. I stopped feeling long ago. I've been broken way too many times, now I'm just the cold expressionless living soul now. I wished I was me back then, when I was actually happy. When I was free. When I cared about my life. But now, I'm just a blank killing machine, being forced to go undercover. Being forced to hide the real me.

I arrived by my locker and tried to put my stuff away. Just as I was about to close my locker, a black pouch fell on the floor and the things inside it made a loud metal clank when it hit the floor. My eyes widened, and before anyone could spot it, I immediately picked it up and shoved it back in the deep recesses of my locker. I'd rather die if anyone found out what was in that bag.

I heard the familiar squeal of fan girls, which must mean that The Guardians are nearby.

The Guardians are the most popular clique of the school. They're called 'The Guardians' because they're involved with the school somehow. They're the ones who always bully me. I can beat them up on my own, I chose not to. I'm smarter than that. They walk around with their proud strides, but deep inside I know they're just stupid jerks. They're consisted of North, Sandy, Tooth the b*tch, kangaroo, and Frost idiot.

One of them used to be my best friend. Jack Frost. Until that jerk ditched me for The Guardians, which I think is pretty idiotic. I hated him from that day forward. He was my only friend, the one who kept me alive despite the hell hole I've been living. I've been good to him, I admit, I had a minor crush on him, with his beautiful white hair and blue eyes and all that. But he left me just to be in a stupid group.

That bastard.

I was going to walk to my class, but of course, I didn't get that far. Before I can escape, a hand grabbed me by my shoulder and my back slammed against a locker. It hurt, but I was used to it, so used to it that I was almost immune. Jack smirked at me, glaring at me evilly with those blue eyes.

"Well, well, look what we have here. It's the nerd." Jack sneered, his clique gathered around him and me. I just stared back at him with a cold and emotionless look.

"She looks trashier than last week." Tooth sneered. She's like this girl with crazy dyed hair in a pixie cut. Also, her nickname is ridiculous. If she was really a tooth, I would love to be a dentist right now so I can rip her out from someone's mouth.

He seemed to be bothered by me not being scared of him. He then looked at his companions. "Hey guys, wanna play volleyball?" He smirked. The others whooped in response.

"Dude, I would totally like a workout right now." Kangaroo said.

The 3 of them- except for North and Sandy, they never bullied. They were actually pretty nice to me- all pushed me around. I just grunted as they threw me around like a broken volleyball. Jack and his 2 lackeys chortled as they pushed me around. It kinda hurt, but IU was used to it. I was getting mad, though.

Finally, they started to knee my stomach. Tooth kicked me while Bunny- kangaroo's real name- pulled at my hair. Jack just kept on kneeing me in the stomach. The taste of blood filled my mouth. It hurt, but I didn't feel it. Like I said, I stopped feeling long ago. I was used to being hurt. I was used to being pushed around like a maid. I didn't fight back, all because I made a promise. I wanted to fight back. I NEEDED to fight back, for my own sake. But I promised something. And I never intend to break that promise.

I mewled and I groaned in pain, but like I always said, I was used to it.

All the while, they threw insults at me:

"You worthless nerd!"

"Why do you even bother, huh?"

"You will never belong!"

"Why don't you just kill yourself?"

Huh. Excellent question. I ask that myself all the time. I imagined how easy it was, pulling the trigger, sharpening the knife, and tying the noose.

As I lay there on the cold ground, I can see North and Sandy look at me in pity. I know they were too good to be with these 3 jerks. They deserved more. They were nice people, people that I knew.

When the bell rang for class, the 3 hauled me and dumped me in the trash can. They all laughed and slapped hands. Jack hollered one last insult.

"There! Now you're finally where you belong!" Jack hollered. "In the trash!"

The 3 all slapped hands all 5 of them walked away to join class. North and Sandy gave me one last sorry glanced. North and Sandy both secretly mouthed 'sorry' as they regrouped with their clique.

I just climbed out of the trash can, a tad bit of shame in my soul as students gawked, laughed, and pointed at me with glee. I ran away, far until I reached the girl's bathroom. Fortunately, it was empty, like it was waiting for me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair- that was earlier tied into a neat bun- was crazy and was matted into clumps. My clothes was dirty due to the trash can experience. My face was also kind of dirty, because a certain someone bashed my face into the ground earlier. My stomach and abdomen was sore and hurting due to kicks and punches. A few bruises and scratches were here and there. Oh well, guess I'll add that to my collection of horrible memories.

But despite the horrible things on me, my expression was cold and emotionless. I stared back at what used to be my face; all I see are chapped lips, pale white cheeks, crazy hair, thin worm eyebrows, and blue dull eyes that lost all life and happiness in them.

I leaned over and placed my hands on the grimy bathroom sink, using it for support. I stared back at my reflection, back at the girl in the mirror. Silence enveloped me.

Those idiots. If they only knew…. If they knew how much power I had, they would think twice about looking at me. The thing that I hate the most is when people underestimate me. One thing is for sure:

Never underestimate me.

I was tempted. Tempted to unleash the beast in me. Tempted to let out the raging storm that encased in me for so long. Instantly, my gloves began to frost over, and so did the sink. I stared at what I have done, at what I had made. I removed my hands from the sink and stared back at them. Slowly, I tugged off the glove fingers, one by one. Until my hands were bare.

I stared back at my pale, scarred flesh. Sighing as I searched within me. I expected to feel anger, hatred, regret, fear. All I found is emptiness and a cold, dark, landscape. That is what I am, empty and cold.

I balled my hands into fists, my fingernails dug into my palms. Pain. I feel something, finally. Pain. Sweet, sweet pain. Huh, maybe I'm not so empty after all.

I closed my eyes and tried to exit out of the real world. I whisper out the words that kept me alive every since _he _left me.

"_Conceal, don't feel."_

"_Don't let them know…"_

**So, hey guys! Here is my lousy attempt at angst. I guess I haven't done this in a long time. Oh well. Be prepared to board the feels train, I am your conductor and we will go and have a tour through 'Tears-And-Gore Town'. :3**

**If you read the warning and are sensitive to some of the mentioned topics, I suggest you don't read this choice. But if you want to continue… then it's your choice.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Guys, tell me if you like the story! Should I continue it or not?**

**Anyways, see you guys in my next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THIRD PERSON**

The 3 members of The Guardians guffawed as they walked away from poor Elsa, who was lying on the ground. The 3 had just beaten her up once again, except for North and Sandy of course. They were popular alright, and they were known for being the most notorious of bullies. North and Sandy were usually the ones who'd stop them.

"You should have seen the look on that freak's face!" Bunnymund said. The others guffawed some more. They walked down the hallway, students made a path for the trio while North and Sandy just limply trailed behind them.

"Oh man, we should totally prank her!" Jack suggested.

"Good idea! Let's kick that freak's butt!" Tooth blabbed excitedly.

"U-Um, guys? Maybe you shouldn't do that." North said nervously.

"Oh come on North! Don't be a wuss." Jack said. North just ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"What prank should we pull on her?" Tooth asked, walking over to the men.

Jack scratched his chin in deep thought. _What prank would be good for that freak?_ He thought. Then a light bulb just turned on his head.

"I have an idea."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**(TIME SKIP)**

Elsa walked out of her last class; the dismissal bell rang throughout the entire school. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. She can go home. She's free for the day. The day was lawfully good. Sure, she was bullied. During 1st period, lunch, break, study hall, 5th period. She was mostly bullied all the time. But it didn't hurt her at all.

That's the thing about Elsa. No matter how much you hurt her, she's immune to it. Why? Because she's used to it. Her heart was broken. You can't break an already broken heart. She tried so goddamn hard to fix it again and again. Somehow, someone always enters her life and breaks it again. The last remnants of her past life were gone. She encased herself in her own ice wall, away from everybody. She picked up the shattered pieces of her heart, stuck them back together and wrapped her cracked heart in a thick layer of ice. She wrapped a chain around it and locked it shut.

It's been a long time since she unlocked that chain.

That's why Elsa never trusts' anyone, except for Anna. Anna was her sister; she could trust her with her life. Trust broke her apart. Since when was the last time she trusted someone besides Anna? Nobody knows. Even Elsa herself doesn't know. She stopped opening doors to people. In Elsa's eyes, people are sad, cruel beings. She despised herself for being one.

As Elsa limply walked down the hallway, a few bullies spotted her and charged towards her. Elsa rolled her eyes and braced for anything that was going to happen.

"Hey, freak!" The school's jock said. "Give us your money!"

_Idiots. _Elsa thought, rolling her eyes. _They're supposed to take my lunch money when it's lunch. School's over now, dumbasses. _

"I-I don't have money." Elsa sputtered.

"Oh really?" A boy asked. He then grabbed Elsa's bag and poured out the contents. Elsa's books, notebooks, and pieces of paper fell on the floor. The boys saw nothing useful, so they just dropped her empty bag on the floor. They then began to forcefully push her to a locker. Elsa felt a spiraling pain crawl up to her spine. Elsa groaned as she closed her eyes to prevent the tears.

"Ha-ha! Oh look, the freak's gonna cry?" A boy said. He then punched Elsa on the stomach. Elsa groaned as she tried to curl up in a ball and protect herself. The boys then proceeded to kick her on the back, face, legs, anywhere. Elsa just froze there in her place as she endured the pain.

She felt the immediate itch on her wrists. Elsa recognized the familiar feeling, and decided that she would take care of that later. She couldn't wait to go home.

The boys stopped, and pulled her by her braid. The boy faced her. "Tell anyone about this and we'll beat you up." The boy screeched.

_You just did. _Elsa hissed in her mind. She just decides to shut up.

The boys threw her to the ground, and she landed on her arm. She winced in pain as she watched the pack of idiots walk away. She stood up and picked her stuff up and stuffed them back in her bag.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Jack and Tooth watched from the hallway corner, they watched Elsa as she stood up from the ground and picked her stuff up from the ground and stuffed them in her bag. They just witnessed a pack of bullies beat her up. They pondered how Elsa stayed emotionless as she was beat up. Did it hurt her at all? Her face was emotionless.

"Okay, why are you making me do this again?" Jack asked as he watched Elsa walk away.

"Because, you're the one who suggested pranking her. And second, you're the only one of us who's not all that busy." Tooth remarked. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What should I do?" Jack said, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"I want you to follow that freak to her home. I heard that her house was just near the school, so it's not that hard to follow her." Tooth said.

"What can this do with the prank?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We need to know more about that freak. The prank needs more information." Tooth whispered. He then pushed Jack forward. "Now go!"

Jack sighed. He went out the school doors. The warm spring air greeted his face, and he shivered. He didn't like warmth that much. He'd prefer the cold. He spotted Elsa go out the school's gates. He stealthily followed after her. She crossed the cobblestone pavements and into the forest.

_The freak lives in the forest? _Jack thought, and with hesitation, he followed after her.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Elsa exited hell's gates, or so she called school. She was free for the day. She crossed the cobblestone pavement and into the forest across her school. She walked further and the only things surrounding her were tall, green trees. She inhaled the fresh, sweet air. All she heard were a couple of birds chirping around in pure merry. She wished she was a bird, free, happy, and safe, the very opposite of her.

She continued on her path. Everything around her was nothing but lush greenery. There was a path of solid packed dirt that leads onwards her home. After a few more minutes of walking, she approached a large clearing. On the middle of that large clearing was a large manor, possibly larger than a mansion. It has modern silver walls, and with windows that adorned the sides. It looked pretty modern and big, like it could be filled with hundreds of rooms. There was a marble porch leading to a double doorway. Potted plants and flowers adorned the place. A metal fence surrounded it. And metallic gates stood at the entrance. 2 guards stood by the gate.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Jack let out a quick puff of breath. This house was huge…. Did it belong to Elsa? If it did, then Elsa must've been filthy rich. No one knew that Elsa was rich. Then again, nobody knew anything about Elsa at all. Jack himself was filthy rich, but this manor was much, much bigger than his house. He's starting to learn more about her.

As Elsa walked forwards the gates, he stopped abruptly. There were guards by the gate. Guess it's time for him to stop and head back to his own way.

He felt his heart stop when Elsa abruptly stopped from her pace.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A corner of Elsa's mouth twitched upwards. She was home. She was finally home, where she can be herself, where she was free. She felt giddy and happy; she felt what she always felt when she went home. But still, home has its disadvantages. The dark shadows that loomed in her mind still followed her home, which annoyed her very much.

Still, the short bit of happiness that she encountered quickly seeped away from her. Her pale face drained all color, if that was possible. She stilled. She held her breath. The undeniable feeling within her screamed at her that something's wrong. That something's not right.

Someone was following her.

She could feel it. Worse, she could hear short quick breaths behind her. The hairs on her neck stood on end. Then she heard it, the silent crushing of leaves under a shoe.

She quickly turned around, and swung her leg high, hitting something's head with her foot. She thanked her kung fu skills, years of training, and quick reflexes for helping her with that. It gave a shriek of pain before falling to the ground. Elsa's eyes widened as the figure limply fell to the ground. She took a step back, examining the figure. She noticed pale white skin, and silver white hair. The figure was in a disfigured position. Elsa's eyebrows crinkled in rage and her mouth formed in a snarl.

"Frost…" She snarled. She can't believe she judo kick flipped Frost idiot over. The theory she had about beating him up in one swipe was soon proved.

Elsa examined his peaceful sleeping figure. So Frost idiot's been following her? For what? Beating her up again? And she thought her home was safe, now with a bully knowing where she lives; nowhere was safe anymore. What was she gonna do? Maybe she could erase a short piece of his memory later, and that would take much more explaining.

Elsa crouched down and examined him closely. _What a weakling. _Elsa mumbled in her thoughts. _I just_ _kicked him in the noggin and he's blacked out_. _Idiot thinks he's tough and strong, I guess he's too stupid to know so. _

Elsa thought on what she was going to do with the body. She couldn't leave it here and wait for him to wake up. Maybe his family would get worried, If the idiot even had a family. Then what was she going to do? Just haul him in her home and have the medics take care of his beautiful boot kicked face?

As much as Elsa wanted to leave the idiot there and have a couple of vultures take care of him themselves, she had no choice. She was a good woman, despite how many times she secretly called people brute names in her mind. Despite the deep pit of anger and hatred she was buried in.

She lifted the boy by the arm and lifted him. He was incredibly lightweight, either that or the workout's she's been to has been working. She lifted the boy bridal style and carried him to the gate. The 2 guards head's shot up when they heard the sound of her footsteps. They raised an eyebrow. Elsa pulled out a holographic ID. The guards examined it and gave it back to her.

"Sorry, ma'am. We didn't recognize you." One of the guards said.

Elsa smiled a warm smile. "It's okay." The 2 guards noticed the unconscious boy in her arms.

"What to do with the boy, ma'am?" The guards asked.

"I'll take the charge, I need to go inside." Elsa said. The guards pushed a button and the gate slid open with a loud and metal clank.

Elsa stepped inside and towards the porch. She reached towards a scanner next to the door and once again, pulled out her ID. She held it up to the holographic device and scanned the thing. A monotone robotic voice said something of approval and the metal doors swung open.

Elsa stepped onto the marble floors. She looked around her large home, the sweet scent of vanilla wafted in her nose. A butler stood beside the entrance. "Welcome home, Ma'am Elsa." The butler greeted. Elsa smiled in response. The butler noticed Jack. "Um, what shall I do with the boy?" the old man asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, uh, can you help me carry him, please? I need to take him to the infirmary. He had a little… accident." Elsa finished.

"Of course, ma'am." The butler took Jack and carried him with ease. Elsa walked into a room, and the butler followed her.

Elsa opened the doors to a large room. Elsa's eyes widened when she realized what room she was in, and the expression was soon changed into pure joy.

"YAY! ELSA'S HOME!"

Dozens of children's voices rang through her ears. Elsa forced out a smile as hordes of children ran from their positions and towards her. She was soon buried under an avalanche of hugging children ranging from 4-14 years old.

"YAY!"

"ELSIE IS HOME!"

"YOU SMELL SO GOOD TODAY, ELSA!"

"HOW WAS YOUR DAY?"

Elsa smiled as she tried to stumble her way out.

"Oh, hey kids!"

"Oops, sorry, can I pass?"

"Um, Mark, let go of my leg."

"Lucy, you're pulling at my braid."

Elsa finally reached by another set of double doors. Her back pressed up against the door. "Listen, kiddies, I'd like to hang out with you guys but Elsa is busy, okay?"

A few 'aaaw's were heard.

"But I promise I'll read you guys a bed time story later!" Elsa followed. The children now cheered.

Elsa smiled and she entered the infirmary. The butler was still at her trail. "You seem to be good with children, ma'am." The butler enticed.

"Of course I am." Elsa snorted. And soon, the white walls of the infirmary were in her field of vision. Dr. Fix it Felix's head shot up at their entrance. The sandy blonde haired man smiled at her. "Well, Ms. Arendelle, what has happened for me to deserve a visit?" Dr. Felix said, walking closer.

"Hello, Dr. Felix. I agree, it's been a long time." Elsa said. "Look, I need you to take care of a patient. He had a little… incident."

The butler placed unconscious Jack on a bed. Dr. Felix examined him.

"Hm, he seemed to have severe concussions on his skull. It must've been a work of another human being." Dr. Felix said, skeptically glancing at Elsa.

"Elsa…? What happened?" Dr. Felix asked.

All Elsa could say was "oops."

**Wow. This is a long chapter. Sorry if things are boring. More stuff will happen in the following next chapters, don't worry. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful people who reviewed! Here! Have some cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**So I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
